


Личная комната

by Virgin_Evans



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, dorian is an asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Evans/pseuds/Virgin_Evans
Summary: В тот вечер Дориан не остается с Бэзилом в коридоре, а заводит его в свою личную комнату.





	Личная комната

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к событиям фильма.

Не отблагодарил? Но какая может быть благодарность, когда сам факт его существования – уже дар, только не божий, уж точно не божий.  
Дориан прекрасен, как Нарцисс, но ему нет нужны смотреться в зеркальную гладь озера, от него расходятся волны уверенности в своей неотразимоти и эти волны пробивают Бэзила насквозь, оставляют его без сил, без сопротивления, без мыслей.   
Когда его губ касаются чужие, нежные, касаются с опаской и настороженностью, ему хочется кричать, хочется петь. Он борется с желанием закрыть глаза, отдаться чувству прямо сдесь, и его останавливает только неверие. Неверие в то, что это правда, что это случилось, что эти губы, которые он смел ласкать только кистью на холсте – здесь, и принадлежат ему, как и все прочее, как и весь Дориан…

 

Он медлит мгновение, боясь вдохнуть, только краем сознания понимая, какой разразится скандал, узнай о его падении общество, но эти мысли тоже расплываются под жаром дыхания Дориана, губы которого почти касаются губ Холлуорда.   
– Дориан… – шепчет он неслышло, – я не прошу благодарности.  
– Но ведь вы хотите, друг мой, – Грей каким–то неуловимым образом поводит плечами, сбрасывает одежду, как мифический оборотень сбрасывает чешую, обнажая нежную кожу, сияющую в полумраке, – тело не лжет, м?  
Он усмехается, видя смущение Холлуорда, облизывает красные–красные губы, ведет по ним влажным языком. Бэзилу, возбуждение котрого так же очевидно, как и мучительно, приходится закрыть глаза – слишком много, слишком сильно, сишком хорошо для того, чтобы быть реальностью.  
– Дориан, – хрипит пересохшим горлом Бэзил, – вы…  
– Я, – с улыбкой подтверждает тот, – пойдем со мной.  
Холлуорд встает, морщась, следует за наваждением–Греем как во сне, инстинктивно, как слепой следует за поводырем, и они заходят в небольшую комнатку, предназначенную, видимо, для услады развратных желаний лорда Генри.  
– Это комната Гарри? – выдавливает Бэзил вполголоса, сжимая в руке пальцы Дориана.  
– Нет, мой дорогой друг, – улыбку не видно, но слышно в голосе, – это моя, но здесь никогда никого не было, кроме меня самого. Сейчас я не хочу, чтобы вы отвлекались на то, что кто–то увидит вас…  
– …увидит меня?   
– Увидит вас… – серьезно кивает Дориан, – …в неприличном виде.  
Бэзил чувствует, как лицо сжигает румянец. Подумать только, ему тридцать шесть и за один вечер он покраснел столько раз, сколько не краснел за всю жизнь. Быть рядом с Дорианом, держать его за руку – вот то, ради чего Бэзил чувствовал в себе способность отдать душу в вечное пользование хоть самому дьяволу. Дориан обернулся, сжал пальцы Холлуорда, и его глаза блеснули дьявольским огоньком. Бэзил только сейчас в полной мере осознал, насколько этот мальчик изменился с того момента как он, улыбаясь, стоял на постаменте перед художником.   
– Вы уже сомсем другой, Дориан, – произнес Бэзил неуверенно. Он боялся, что Дориан расстроится, обидится, и отпустит его руку, и разорвется нить, поддерживающая жизнь бедного провинциального художника Бэзила Холлуорда на грешной земле.  
И он упадет. 

Но Дориан, вопреки всем опасениям, просто рассмеялся: низко, волнующе, и бесконечно светло. А потом, заговорщически приблизившись, положил руки на плечи Бэзила, коснулся губами мочки его уха, жарко зашептал:   
– Верно, я уже не тот невинный мальчик, которого вы боготворилиу мольберта, Бэзил, – и потом, будто чувствуя дрожь, которую не смог сдержать художник от этих слов, от близости желанного тела, – но разве тот мальчик не бросился бы бежать, только на мгновение увидев все то, что творится в вашем разуме, стоит вам задержать взгляд на нем подольше? Все, что вижу я, Бэзил? И чувствую…  
На этих словах он вжался ладонью в пах Бэзилу, и тот глухо вскрикнул, глуша стон в плече полуобнаженного Дориана. Хлопнула дверь, отрезая их от мира, оглушенный и обезоруженый художник оказался прижат к ней спиной. Дориан, в одних только панталонах, показывающих больше, чем скрывающих, опустился перед ним на колени, потерся щекой о болезненно ноющий член, обхватил его губами сквозь плотную ткань брюк. Бэзилу хватило этого, чтобы сойти с ума: закусить губу, удариться о дубовую дверь затылком, молиться о пощаде.   
Какая там пощада.  
Одежда падала с него осенними листьями. Тонкие пальцы порхали по жаждущей плоти, вырывая у Бэзила глухие стоны. Через время, видимо, Дориан решился – навершия органа конулось горячее, влажное, и Холлуорд, постыдно прохныкав имя Грея, уставился на него.  
А Дориан, как ни в чем не бывало, ласкал себя сквозь тонкую ткань, потом стащил панталоны, обхватил член ладонью. Его губы, так шокировавшие Холлуорда прикосновением к члену, вовсю порхали вдоль него, влажный язык обжигал в самых неожиданных местах, а стоны Дориана вибрацией отзывались в поцелуях у основания члена.   
И Бэзилу показалось, будто он сам сгорает, и вот–вот сгорит. Будто он и взлетил сейчас, если отпустит ручку двери. Будто совсем скоро задохнется, заискрится под сомкнутыми веками феерверк наслаждения, и он перестанет существовать вовсе.

Однако, ничего такого не произошло. Дориан сглотнул, с полуулыбкой посмотрел на оседающего на пол Бэзила, вытер испачканную в собственной сперме руку и встал, быстро одеваясь. Он налил себе вина, прополоскал рот и выплюнул его в окно, на газон. Оглянувшись, подошел и присел рядом с художником, заботливо привел в порядок его одежду, помог встать. Позже они оба вышли из комнаты, как ни в чем не бывало. И, конечно, Дориану и в голову не пришло вспомнить этот небольшой приятный инцидент когда он, несколько часов спустя, заходил в эту же комнатку с леди Бренвилль, придерживая ее рукой за тонкую талию.  
– Что это за помещение? – нежным голоском поинтересовалась леди, улыбаясь Дориану соблазнительно и откровенно.  
– Это моя комната, но прошу, не беспокойтесь – здесь никогда никого не было, кроме меня самого, – улыбался мистер Грей ей в ответ. 

По лицу Бэзила, стоящего внизу и случайно бросившего взгляд на второй этаж, нельзя было понять, что он чувствует.


End file.
